


Running

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: sailormoonland, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Tenoh runs because she has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a weekly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. The challenge was to write a story in which the Sailor Soldiers were just normal girls with no magic powers whatsoever nor any form of destiny. The word limit was 100 - 500 words.

_Run, run like the wind_ , her mind has always told her, as if there was something that she needed to escape from. She never knew what exactly was chasing her, but she listened to herself anyway and ran. Ran faster than anyone on the track and drove faster than anyone else on the roads. She had become so used to it that she barely noticed that her inner voice stopped telling her to run.

One day she stopped and looked at the sky over the ocean, wondering why the sudden need to keep on running wasn't so great anymore. She knew she still loved the wind and the speed, but the fear of something catching up to her was no longer there. She had outrun it and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Sighing and sitting down on a bench, Haruka grabbed her water bottle and drank from it. When she lowered her bottle, in front of her, she saw the most lovely woman.

The woman smiled and said, "You're Tenoh Haruka-san, right? I'm Kaioh Michiru." Then she offered her hand out to Haruka.


End file.
